


RebelTale

by ihavenohotcocoa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dadster, F/F, F/M, Feels, Grieving Frisk, True Ending, Undtertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-04-20 18:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenohotcocoa/pseuds/ihavenohotcocoa
Summary: Long ago, humans and monsters lived in peace and harmony. But after a prank went wrong, war broke out between the two races. The monsters lost and were sealed deep beneath Mt. Ebot, creating a barrier that nothing could pass.To free monster kind, young prince Asriel Dreemurr must come out of hiding and atone for his crimes. Can he free everyone and make his friends when everyone he meets tries to kill him?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk/Papyrus (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	RebelTale

You could hear the footsteps echoing around the battlefield as a group of humans attacked a monster orphanage. They broke through the weak, old oak door to find a small group of tiny monsters huddled in the corner, cowering in fear as the humans approached. Right as the humans were about to descend upon the frightened monsters, a bone came out and hit one of the humans in the shoulder. The group turned to see a tall skeleton standing there, bone in hand. Behind him where a smaller skeleton, and a young human. Suddenly, the small skeleton’s left eye lit up. The humans heard a sound coming from above right as some sort of blaster hit them. 

Thinking the battle had been won, as the humans lay on the floor barely moving, the trio moved forward, the human calming down the children. However, as the two skeletons looked onward happily, one of the humans stood up, and drew his gun.

In the blink of an eye, the gun was fired, shooting the tall skeleton through the rib cage, right at his soul. He collapsed forward, alerting the nice human. She turned just to see him fall, her eyes filled with terror.

“Papyrus!” The human ran forward, yelling desperately for her fallen comrade. “Papyrus? Papy… please. Papy, Papy please! You can’t leave, not now!” She kept on yelling his name, choking on her tears. She gripped Papyrus as his eyes opened slightly. He turned to look up at the human, his body already turning to dust.

“I-I’m sorry… Frisk. Haha, I guess Undyne was right about me.” He turned to look at his lover, tears filling his eyes as well. He lifted up a gloved hand to touch her face, the effort nearly draining him completely. Taking one final look at his brother, he turned back toward Frisk and kissed her softly. His body turned to dust in her hands, the only things remaining were his battle body, boots, and scarf.

Holding the ashes of the person she loved, Frisk cried like never before. Her tears carried with them a small bit of her Determination, the very power of her soul draining from her body tear by tear. But something made her keep believing. As she crouched there, weeping for the monster she had loved, she felt something on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, seeing not the hand of Sans, as she expected, but rather a red gloved hand. She looked up to see a ghostly Papyrus stand there, feeding her his Determination. 

When she looked back at the humans responsible, they saw not fear or sadness in her eyes, but unbridled rage. Pure seething hatred for those who took something she loved. Picking up her friend’s scarf and wrapping it around her neck, she knew one thing. 

**Knowing that you have power to avenge Papyrus, you are filled with D E T E R M I N A T I O N.**

**Continue?♡**

The humans scrambled to their feet as a long red blade appeared in the hand of Frisk. A sword made of pure Determination. She lunged at the humans, whacking their weapon out of their hands in almost lightning speed. They scrambled for their weapons, but all she did was laugh. It wasn’t a laugh of happiness, but it wasn’t completely angry either. It was laced with a strong serving of sadness. All at the same time she was still crying, but then something happened. Looking at her, they didn’t only see a vengeful human, but a skeleton. A skeleton that seemed to be giving his very life to her. Just as he had done in life.

Before Frisk got the opportunity to attack once more, the smallest human threw his sword directly toward her heart. The sword never hit it’s mark, as it buried itself deep into the bones of the smaller skeleton. He fell to his knees blood spurting from his mouth and wound. The small that was usually on his face faded. Frisk looked on in horror as her friend fell. He turned to dust right before her eyes.

Little did the humans know they had just put the final nail in their coffins. WIth the power of two monster souls fueling her, Frisk raised her weapon up to the sky, gathering energy. Huge white wings appeared from her back, a halo marking her as the angel of the prophecy. She looked down upon these sinners, her eyes white as snow. Raising up into the air, she pointed her sword at the humans, letting out a blast that shred the skin off their miserable skeletons. They were reduced to a pile of bones before long, and her energy spent, Frisk fell to her knees, the wings and halo dissipating. Her sword faded from her hand, and she was left panting on the floor of the destroyed orphanage for a few moments.

Suddenly, Toriel, the queen of the monsters burst into the room. 

“My child! Are you hurt? Where are the skeletons?”

“Toriel… they-they killed them. Sans and Papyrus, they’re dead.” Toriel looked behind the human and noticed two piles of dust, as well as the dust on the red scarf around Frisk’s neck.

“I-I am sorry my child. Come, I’ll have the guards gather their ashes.” Frisk looked up, her eyes filled with tears. The anger in her eyes was gone, only sadness dwelled there now. She nodded slightly holding Toriel’s hand tightly as her friend’s were put into jars behind her.

A proper memorial was held at the monster base. Frisk took Papyrus’s scarf and boots as a way to remember him. His dust was spread onto his battle body and a dish of home cooked spaghetti, the only thing he loved other than Frisk or his brother. Sans’s dust was spread onto a bottle of ketchup, which would have been funny if not for the somber circumstances. Frisk swore her revenge against humanity, taking her and her sister, Chara, into Mt. Ebot when the monsters were sealed there by the barrier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this AU of mine! If you know how I could improve, please tell me in the comments


End file.
